


Gerbrochene Rippen

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [12]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Accident, Deutsch | German, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, cause i can, cause they can
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Ein Schrei ließ die gesamte Zentralemannschaft überrascht aufblicken. Hatte da gerade einer von der Wache „Mann über Bord!“ geschrien?aka. Frenssen kümmert sich um seinen verletzten Boyfriend ;)





	Gerbrochene Rippen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



> Weil diese Szene einfach so gut zu den beiden passt ;) und außerdem will sich Frenssen auch noch revanchieren.  
> Tja, Melian12. Schau, was du angerichtet hast mit deinem "We take both".
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ein Schrei ließ die gesamte Zentralemannschaft überrascht aufblicken. Hatte da gerade einer von der Wache „Mann über Bord!“ geschrien? Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Frenssen am Bugschott und brüllte hindurch: „Sani in die Zentrale!“ Da fiel auch schon einer das Turmluk herunter und Frenssen eilte dem Brückenwilli zur Hilfe, der unter dem Gewicht des Verletzten zusammensackte. Der kleine Kerl war eindeutig nicht dafür gemacht, normal große Männer aufzufangen. Zusammen mit zwei anderen hievten sie den Körper auf die Kartenkiste und öffneten das Ölzeug, um nach Verletzungen zu suchen. Erst als der breitkrempige Regenhut des Ölzeugs weg war, sah Frenssen, dass es Pilgrim war und wie viel Blut an der Stirn heruntertroff. Erschrocken wich er ein Stück zurück, sich auf die nächstbesten Handräder stützend. Angst stieg in ihm hoch, füllte seinen Brustkorb aus und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Mein Gott, das ganze Blut! Und die Blässe! Hinrich kam mit seiner Ledertasche angestürmt, Matrosen aus dem Weg stoßend, die nicht schnell genug den Weg frei räumten und machte sich an dem bewusstlosen Pilgrim zu schaffen. Versteinert und zusammengestaucht stand Frenssen da, die geweiteten Augen starr auf seinen bewusstlosen Freund gerichtet. War er in Lebensgefahr? Was für Verletzungen hatte er? Und: wie konnte das passieren? Was genau war geschehen? Hatte etwas mit dem Sicherheitsgurt nicht gestimmt? Warum kam Pilgrim nicht wieder zu sich? Der schreckliche Gedanke, dass es vielleicht schon zu spät sei, wollte sich breit machen, aber Frenssen schob ihn vehement beiseite. So einfach konnte niemand Pilgrim unterkriegen! Auch nicht das Meer und seine blöden, haushohen Wellen.

„He, Mann!“, herrschte ihn da jemand von der Seite an und er riss sich aus seiner Gedankenwelt los, um zu bemerken, dass sie Pilgrim in seine Koje tragen sollten. Vorsichtig nahm er die Schultern, kletterte rücklinks durch das Schott und versuchte den Kopf seines Freundes zu schützen als das Boot nach der einen Seite rollte und kaum einen Augenblick später nach unten stampfte. Verdammte Sauzucht, dieser Sturm und dieses Schlingern! Erst nach mehreren Anläufen und nur mit großer Mühe schafften sie es, ihn sicher in seine Koje zu verfrachten und Hinrich beugte sich sofort wieder über ihn. Gerne wäre Frenssen noch geblieben, aber musste zurück auf seinen Posten. Mit einem leisen Seufzen, von dem er hoffte, dass es keiner hörte, stieg er wieder zurück in die Zentrale. Dort angekommen wandte er sich seiner Arbeit zu, aber seine Gedanken schweiften ständig zu Pilgrim. Hinrich hatte nichts verlauten lassen, kein Ton über seinen Zustand von sich gegeben und das ließ Frenssen nicht los. Wie ging es ihm also? Wie stark waren seine Verletzungen? Würde er damit durchkommen oder sah es schlecht aus? Frenssen konnte es nicht verhindern, er war den Rest der Wache so abgelenkt, dass er ständig angeherrscht wurde und am Ende warf ihm der Alte einen strengen Blick zu.

„‘Tschuldigung, Herr Kaleun. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.“, nuschelte er, bevor er praktisch durch das Kugelschott nach achtern hechtete, um Hinrich zu belästigen.

„Und? Wie sieht’s aus?“, wollte er ungeduldig wissen, denn Pilgrim war noch immer nicht erwacht. Hinrich ließ sich mit einer Antwort Zeit und Frenssen kam langsam der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, gleich hierher zu rennen. Er sollte nächstes Mal nicht so viel Interesse und Sorge zeigen, bevor es noch irgendjemandem auffiel.

„Drei Rippen gebrochen. Platzwunde am Kopf, aber sonst alles gut.“ Frenssen nickte mit einer Miene, von der er hoffte, dass sie recht gleichmütig wirkte und warf sich in seine eigene Koje, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen bevor zum Abendessen aufgebacken wurde. Er entschlief auch bald und schlummerte selig bis das Essen kam.

 

Sein erster Blick galt Pilgrims Koje. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er den Dunkelhaarigen bei Bewusstsein und ihn schief angrinsen sah.

„Na?“, fragte Pilgrim. „So anstrengend heute?“

Frenssen rollte sich aus der Koje und schnaubte humorvoll.

„Sagt ja grade der Richtige. Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft?“, antwortete er frech. Dabei hatte er erleichtertes Flattern in seiner Magengegend. Nebenbei besorgte er sich etwas zu Essen und nahm Hinrich Pilgrims Schüssel aus der Hand mit der Meinung, dass er eh in die Richtung müsste. Als säße Hinrich nicht bei so gut wie jeder Mahlzeit neben ihnen.

„Haken war nicht richtig drin. Muss sich verklemmt haben, das blöde Ding. Hat’s dann mit `ner Welle wieder rausgeschlagen.“, erklärte Pilgrim und nahm sein Essen entgegen. Einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Finger und Frenssen spürte sein Herz einen Hüpfer machen, dass er breit zu lächeln begann.

„Das kriegst du hin?“, fragte er etwas leiser, auf das Essen und dann auf Pilgrims Brust deutend. Der andere nickte so energisch wie möglich.

„Klar! Für was hälst du mich? Ich bin doch kein Kind!“, murrte er. Frenssen fühlte sich ein wenig verletzt und setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf seinen Platz auf der unteren Koje. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, bis Pilgrim nach Frenssens Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Was ist?“, wollte dieser wissen, die Gabel und ein großes Stück Fell im Mund. Pilgrim schien einen Moment etwas verlegen. „Kannst du mir das schneiden?“ Verdutzt schaute Frenssen auf. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Und sofort breitete sich wieder das Flattern in seinem Bauch aus. Wie süß Pilgrim ihn das gefragt hatte! Und die Verlegenheit machte ihn nur noch putziger!

Eilfertig stand Frenssen auf, presste sich gegen das heruntergeklappte Gitter und schnitt Pilgrim das essen in mundgerechte Happen. Zwischenzeitlich huschten seine Augen kurz nach oben und was er sah, ließ ihn fast innehalten; Pilgrim sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der so voll von überschwänglicher Liebe war, dass es ihm für einen Moment den Atem verschlug und seine Knie weich werden ließ. Und dann brachte der auch noch seine Hand hoch und nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand, dass er seine Finger langsam über Frenssens Hand gleiten ließ, bis dessen Puls in die Höhe schoss und sich seine Wangen röteten. Der musste doch lebensmüde sein, hier vor der versammelten Mannschaft!

„Dankeschön.“, schnurrte Pilgrim, lächelte ihm anreizend ins Gesicht und Frenssen wäre am liebsten versunken. Im Boden, in Pilgrim – schnell drehte er sich um, damit er bloß nicht diesen Gedanken weiterdachte, nicht hier nicht jetzt.

Wie durch ein Wunder hatte niemand etwas bemerkt und so setzte er sich zurück an seinen Platz, kaute auf angeschimmeltem Brot mit felliger Wurst herum und wünschte sich, mit Pilgrim allein sein zu können. Ob er ihn an Land danach fragen konnte? Ob sie etwas zusammen unternehmen wollten? Gemeinsam durch den Norden Frankreichs reisen, sich in ruhigen Nächten ineinander verlieren, in wilden Nächten ein Wettbewerb machen, wer die meisten Blitzmädchen in der kürzesten Zeit – er schweifte schon wieder ab. Schnell schob er alle Gedanken an das Festland, an den Urlaub und an wilde Nächte beiseite, um sich endlich wieder richtig den sinnlosen Konversationen seiner Kollegen zu widmen.

 

Erst spät am Abend, als alles schon schlief, fiel es Frenssen wieder ein. Der verführerische Blick, den Pilgrim ihm zugeworfen hatte, die Finger auf seiner Hand. Mit ein bisschen Besorgnis merkte er, wie sehr ihn einzig die Erinnerung daran erregte, wie die Hose ungemütlich wurde. Es war doch nur ein einziger Blick gewesen, weiter nichts! O, wie gerne er jetzt zu Pilgrim steigen würde, leise und heimlich, ihn küssen und streicheln würde bis er aus seinem Schlaf erwachte und ihm zuflüstern würde, wie sehr er sich die Erfüllung von Pilgrims Versprechen wünschte, von ihm gevögelt zu werden, bis er schrie und er sich mit Haut und Haar ihm hingab. Aber das ging nicht. Nicht mit der Platzwunde und den Rippen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Schon wollte sich Frenssen mit seiner Hand zufriedengeben, aber da kam ihm eine Idee und breit grinsend schlüpfte er dann doch aus der Koje und auf die andere Seite hinüber.

Pilgrim schlief tatsächlich, so wie es sich Frenssen vorgestellt hatte und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um kein Geräusch der Erregung von sich zu geben. Stattdessen faltete er sich vorsichtig in den unteren Teil der Koje, dass er nur auf Pilgrims Beinen lag und fingerte im Halbdunkel des vom Vorhang abgedunkelten Ganglichts die Hose auf. Frenssen warf einen prüfenden Blick nach oben. Bei näherer Betrachtung sah Pilgrim friedlos aus. Der Schlaf war wohl nicht sehr erholsam. Mit geschickten Fingern schob Frenssen also die Hose und die Unterwäsche beiseite, nahm das weiche Glied sanft in die Hand und streichelte es bis es stolz und rot vor ihm stand. Wie unglaublich schön Pilgrim doch war! Und wie unglaublich gut ausgestattet noch dazu! Irgendwann musste er den anderen deswegen ansprechen, ihn vielleicht liebevoll ein wenig sticheln, nahm sich Frenssen vor als er sich hinunterbeugte und die heiße Eichel in den Mund nahm, die Augen aufmerksam auf Pilgrims Gesicht gerichtet. Er wollte ihm ja keinen Schaden zufügen. Mit der einen Hand stützte er sich neben Pilgrims Hüfte ab, während die andere den Schaft umschloss und weiter streichelte. Er spürte, wie die Ader an der Unterseite immer heftiger gegen seine Zunge pochte, wie das Glied zuckte, wenn er es einen Augenblick lang besonders gut gemacht hatte und wie Bewegung in Pilgrim kam, sich die Hüften wie von selbst von der Matratze hoben – Oh Gott, die Rippen! – , die er deshalb wieder nach unten drückte, und eine Hand in ein Haar wanderte. Leises Stöhnen quoll über Pilgrims Lippen, der seinem Orgasmus immer näherkam, das spürte Frenssen an der Art, wie sich alles anspannte bis es zu viel wurde und sich der Dunkelhaarige in seinen Mund ergoss. So wie Pilgrim es auch bei ihm gemacht hatte, hielt Frenssen seinen Mund um die Eichel herum fest geschlossen mit der Absicht, alles, was er bekommen konnte, aufzufangen und zu schlucken. Ein letztes Stöhnen kam von oben und die Hand in seinem Haar bewegte sich bewusst. Pilgrim war aufgewacht. Mit verschlafenen Augen blinzelte er auf Frenssen herunter, der ihn mit prallen Wangen und dem erschlaffenden Glied in der Hand ansah. Dann schluckte der Blonde alles auf einmal hinunter und entlockte Pilgrim nochmal ein Aufkeuchen. Frenssen lächelte in sein verschlafenes Gesicht hinauf und fuhr mit der Hand an der nackten Hüfte zum Bauch hinauf, um dort vorsichtig zu streicheln. Pilgrim erwiderte das Lächeln warm und die Streicheleinheiten liebevoll in Frenssens Haar, der sich zufrieden in die Hand lehnte.

„Vielleicht solltest du weiterschlafen.“, schlug Frenssen nach einer Weile vor. Pilgrim sah nämlich wirklich müde aus, aber trotzdem gab er ein Laut des Protests von sich.

„Nur wenn du hierbleibst.“ Frenssen schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du bist lebensmüde! Ich kann nicht hierbleiben, spätestens Hinrich wird mir morgen früh den Hals umdrehen, wenn er merkt, dass ich bei dir geschlafen hab und das auf deinen Rippen. Der wird mich höchstpersönlich über Bord werfen.“ Pilgrim lächelte, kaum noch im Stande, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Meinetwegen. Wenn du so Schiss vor ihm hast.“

Und als Frenssen gerade aus der Koje kletterte noch ganz leise: „Irgendwann müssen wir die ganze Nacht einfach nur kuscheln.“


End file.
